


I'll Shelter you from the Storm

by AuzzyJC



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuzzyJC/pseuds/AuzzyJC
Summary: Go is invited to join the Pokemon Go Initiative from his home region of Aloha by Professor Willow. On his way to Willow's lab, Go becomes lost and stuck in a storm, until he finds an unlikely savior.





	I'll Shelter you from the Storm

Go begrudgingly stepped off the airplane, stopping when a bright light assaulted his eyes and a harsh chill ate at his skin. Squinting, Go stepped onward, mumbling something about how the cold weather would take time to get used to, but regardless of temperature, the skies were clear and he hoped that the clear skies were a good omen for the start of his new journey.

\----

“Good omen, don’t make me laugh,” Go grumbled with a hand over his eyes. Squinting, Go started looking for the trail he lost while chasing a Pokemon. The young trainer let out an exasperated sigh, “And of course, I couldn't have the luxury of getting lost in the city no, no, it had to be enroute to the next town.” Go zipped up his hoodie and threw his hands into his pockets as he walked, irritated and cold. Of course he knew it was his own fault for leaving the path, but that fact wasn't going to stop the complaints. 

“You’d think that Professor Willow, the head researcher of the Pokemon Go Initiative, would live closer to the city,” Go said aloud, complaining once more.

Go continued walking, his irritation slowly being subdued by the vibrant reds and yellows that the autumn forest had to show. It truly was a sight the Alohan trainer had not seen before, and he might not admit it, but the gentle fluttering of leaves and cooling breeze almost made this train-wreck of journey all better.

Pokemon he’d never seen before sprinkled the forest. Acorn looking pokemon hung from a tree to his immediate left, a large venus flytrap to his right, radishes with legs running all around, and in the distance... was that a moving tree? Go pulled out his Pokedex and started scanning the unfamiliar pokemon, repeating the names of them.

“Seedot… Carnivine… Oddish…Trevenant?” Go froze and read aloud the data his Pokedex had on Trevenant. 

“Trevenant, the Elder Tree Pokemon: This Pokémon is said to place a deadly curse on anyone daring to ravage the forest. To the creatures dwelling in the forest, it offers great kindness.Through its roots, it can exert control over other trees.”

Hundreds of thoughts ran through Go’s mind. Should I attempt to capture him? Is it too risky? Maybe if I- The trainer’s thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt crack of thunder, and heavy drops of water that were now falling on him 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK.” The young trainer ran towards the nearest tree, and looked for someplace to ride out the storm. All the pokemon from earlier had dispersed, and the autumn forest now didn't look so inviting. The vibrant yellows and reds from before were now consumed by opaque greys and blacks. 

“Great, I'm going to get hypothermia and die now,” Go said as complaints left his mouth once more. He set his backpack on the ground, and rummaged through the bag. After finding what he wanted, he threw the bag back over his shoulders and flicked on his flashlight, shining it through the grey haze. Now, Go knew that trees couldn’t move, but when you’re alone in a dark forest… anything is possible. Every time Go moved the flashlight, he swore the trees moved, and with the rain now soaking into his shoes, he started to walk.

\---- 

Somewhere along the journey Go had realized that the trees were in fact moving. The leaves and branches would sway to create a makeshift umbrella above him, and there now seem to a straight shot to a glowing light in the distance. Go walked on edge, but not entirely ungrateful for his turn of luck. 

Flashes of lightning would reveal the surrounding forest, occasionally he saw some aforementioned Pokemon, but one stood out to Go, Trevenant. The Pokemon was always ahead of him, careful to not be seen, but watching Go’s movements. Go recalled all he could about the pokemon, “Dangerous but friendly and gentle as long as I stay respectful to the forest.” Go then stopped in his tracks, “He's leading me to somewhere safe.” A smile lit up on Go’s face, the first one since the rain started to fall. With a hopeful stride in his step, Go set forward once more on his journey towards the light.

After an unknown time had passed, Go reached an opening in the woods. A house sat in the middle of the clearing, the house wasn't large, but it definitely wasn't small. Everything about it was well kept, but it wasn't imposing on the forest. 

A sound from behind pulled his attention away from the house. Turning back to the forest, he saw the Trevenant from before. Go spoke to the ghost pokemon, “Thank you for leading me here.” The tree pokemon did not move however, the two looked at eachother for a few moments before Go spoke once more, “Would you like to stay with me?” Go asked as he pulled out a pokeball from his backpack. The Trevenant appeared to look at the ball, back towards the forest, the ball, and then Go. The pokemon nodded and Go tossed the ball towards his guardian, with a flash of red the ghost pokemon entered the ball. Go looked at the ball smiling and another ‘Thank you’ left Go’s lips. After a few moments Go turned to the house and walked onto the porch.

The house was nice, but remained modest. The outside of the house was a mixture of stone and wood. The windows were large, and through them Go could see his reflection. The young trainer sighed, he was covered in mud and water dropped from the hems of his clothes. Go let out another sigh as he tried to make himself somewhat presentable.

Once the shivering trainer thought he looked acceptable enough, he walked up to the door, his hand hovering above the door. Anxiety ran rampant throughout his body and he couldn't bring himself to knock. Go stood there for around five minutes complating his options until he finally turned his back to the wooden door and sat on the steps leading up to the porch. He didn't want to face anyone like this, especially not a stranger. 

Go wasn't sitting for long when he heard the door behind him open and a voice calling out to him. 

“H-Hey,” the foreign voice started, “I see you got stuck out in the storm, and when I saw you sitting out here in the cold, I decided to open my home to you. So come inside before you get hypothermia.”

Go turned and saw a tall man with blonde hair and youthful features. He radiated positivity, confidence and was quite attractive. If Go’s cheeks weren't already red from the cold, they were now from a slight blush.

The blonde extended a gloved hand and with a warm smile, he said ,“Name’s Spark.”

Go took the other's firm hand.

"Go, It's nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> "...now let me capture your heart with my master ball bitch" -Erin 2017
> 
> Anyways if you got this far, thank you for putting in the time to read this! I wrote this chapter about a year ago, but was always too nervous to post it. I will continue this depending how it is recieved.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Erin who was my beta and left comments that made me laugh.
> 
> Ps: If anyone was wondering, the title is a reference to Team Instinct's motto, "There is no shelter from the storm."


End file.
